Kidnapped!
by Cup Of Java
Summary: Mayu and Len are two very close friends, whose budding romance is just starting. Mayu would do anything for Len. So, when she "kidnaps" him, will their romance bloom? Or will Mayu fail?


**Kidnapped!**

-X-X-X-

Prologue:

 _I felt the soft arms of fate, dragging me along gently, warm, comfortable. However, I knew that the arms were taking me to a very poor fate. Things flashed rapidly before my eyes, and my senses were overwhelmed. The sensations of terror, fear, pain, and tension flashed through me, my body, my bones, my soul. Through the flood of horrible emotions, I felt others, happiness, joy, relaxation, and love._ _The images were disturbing, hiding, running, fighting, all things I generally disliked._

 _I became aware of a heat, burning, smoldering, charring. I was in the Vocaloid Mansion, a room I didn't know. Everything was wobbly and distorted, as if the material of this experience was giving out. The colors were all wrong, the freakish landscape sprawling out in front of me, in unnatural colors and palettes. It was a surreal place, not right, nor was it wrong._

 _I was aware of another presence. A being of some sort. It was merely a blob of white and black in my vision. It was leading me somewhere. We were in the upstairs hallways, somewhere near the_ _west wing. More importantly was the flames lapping at the edges of the corridors, the walls charring in the heat, becoming a dead black. The flames were a strange purple, and they were everywhere._

 _The other was pulling me along, and I followed down the hallway, blindly dodging flames and debris. Occasionally, something collapsed, surprising both of us. I felt the pain of the fire as a portion of the burning ceiling brushed my arm. I screamed in pain and continued on. We were making it to the central stairwell, the closest to an exit. As we made it closer, we were confronted by a maze._

 _The stairs had to be at the end. We ran through the maze, getting more and more complex. There were too many possibilities for random chance. After a while, it felt hopeless. In rage, I slammed my head into the pure white walls. Unexpectedly, the walls shattered like glass, falling out of existence, leaving a straight path to the stairs._

 _The end almost in sight, we ran to the stairs with renewed vigor, sprinting through the flaming hallways. So close. Suddenly, the ceiling collapsed, structural elements crashing behind us, the flames spreading even faster. We jumped and dodged the rubble, reaching the stairs. The banisters were completely on fire, and it seemed that the stairs would collapse at any seconds._

 _We were jumping down, 2 steps at a time, practically falling down the outrageously long stairs. I felt a step give way, and the other fell through. I somehow caught them and tried to pull them up. I_ _was successful, however, the flames were closing in on us. We finished going down the stairs. We were on the landing of the first floor, the red exit sign indicating the door._

 _We ran towards it, so close. Suddenly, there was a loud crash as the ceiling collapsed again, this time completely blocking the exit. The disappointment didn't stop us, however. We ran back and aimed for our best bet, the front doors. I ran down the long halls again, a direct path._

 _I was stopped by a burning pain in my side, fire. Our speed helped as it died off in the smoke-filled air, leaving a burn behind. I didn't care. I followed the other as we raced down the hallway. There was something wrong. It couldn't be this easy. There was no way. I kept on, and became aware of a growing rumble._

 _We jumped through the door as an explosion rocked the structure behind us, exploding into a plume of purple fire and white smoke. The shock-wave pushing us out onto the cool lawn, a searing heat on our backs. The explosion passed and everything was okay again._

 _I was panting hard, the adrenaline soaring through my veins and my overtaxed brain. I was losing a grip in this world, the reality fading into nothing. A blackness of eternity. I would remember this dream in the coming month, the coming years. I would remember this forever. This dream would shape my future._

 _The world grew very dark, and I was aware of the peacefulness of the reality I had once came from. I wanted to be there. Now. All I remembered was black. And the darkness had only just begun._


End file.
